


Jack & Denovan - Take 2

by Artemystic



Series: Denovan & Jack - Scene Variations [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Denovan is an awkward teen, Gen, Jack as Jacq, Sci-Fi/Fantasy Fusion, creepy dude, extra worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemystic/pseuds/Artemystic
Summary: Denovan fights to free Jacq from imprisonment.Take 2.





	Jack & Denovan - Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> Here, we see Denovan as a teen again, but Jack is an adult woman, which causes Denovan some levels of awkwardness.

* * *

Denovan glanced back over his shoulder repeatedly as he attempted to fit the key into the electromag bracers, expecting to see guards at any moment. His hands fumbled the key, and it fell with a small clang onto the flagstones.

“This works better if you watch what you’re doing,” the low, amused voice of Jacq said, and Denovan felt himself flush with embarrassment. Damn teenage hormones.

Without meeting her eyes, Denovan retrieved the key and slid it smoothly into the lock, depressing the power activator before turning it this time. The involuntary scream and convulsions the bracers had pulled from Jacq a moment ago was not something he wanted to repeat.

The bracers slid easily off the woman’s hands, and Denovan dropped them to the floor, ignoring them as they sputtered back to life, empty. “Come on,” he said, turning. “Let’s get out of here before—”

“Follow me,” Jacq said, brushing past him. She walked out of the miserable cell and headed down the hallway.

Denovan frowned. The hell? “Hey! Lady!” he tried to shout after her quietly. “You’re going the wrong direction!” Jacq just kept walking, and Denovan scrambled to follow.

“I know where I’m going,” she said over her shoulder when he caught up. “They have something of mine I have to get before we can leave.”

“Is it important?” Denovan asked, looking over his shoulder again and nearly tripping on a crooked flagstone. “I heard that reinforcements are scheduled to arrive sometime this morning. I really don’t want to have to fight my way out past a few hundred soldiers.”

Jacq shot an amused look at him,  _ not  _ tripping. “Scared?” she asked, smirking.

“No!” Denovan shot back. “I’m perfectly capable of getting myself out! But you’ve been sitting in that cell for a month. Your bones are probably stiff and—”

The look Jacq gave him was decidedly unamused. “Are you calling me old?”

“Well… You’re what, fifty-something?” Denovan said, hiding his own smirk.

Jacq stopped cold in the middle of the hallway. “I’ll have you know I’m twenty-nine.”

“Oh, so almost middle-aged?”

Jacq made as if to swat him upside the head, and Denovan dodged with a grin. “Cheeky brat,” she said as she turned back to the task at hand, and Denovan had to trot to keep up with her long strides.

They reached a corner, and Jacq lifted a hand to signal wordlessly for Denovan to stop. Carefully, she peered around the corner. Then she pulled back and lifted a finger to her lips. Her other hand showed two fingers, indicating two people around the corner. Before she could communicate further, rapid footsteps approached from somewhere further on.

“Sir!” a voice gasped out.

“At ease, private. What is it?” A commander, then, Denovan surmised.

“Sir, Jeffson left for his break before a replacement showed up, because the replacement was late, and—“

“Cut to the chase, private,” the commander said. Denovan thought he sounded particularly weary.

“Sir! The prisoner is gone!”

There was a moment of silence as this apparently sank in. Then, “Whaaat!” Denovan was sure the commander could be heard around the entire base. “I want everyone searching for the Kestrel. We cannot afford to lose her! If she escapes, every single one of you will be demoted!”

“B-but sir! I’m just a private!”

_ “Then I will have you shipped back to the Academy!” _ the commander roared. “Get out there!”

The footsteps retreated. When they were out of earshot, another voice was heard, one that seemed to slide right up the spine and into the ear.

“We will not be pleeaaasssed if the Kessstrel isss gone, commander.”

Denovan shivered. There was no way that voice was natural. An overwhelming urge to look around the corner possessed him, but Jacq grabbed him before so much as a hair made it that far, and shook her head. He would have pressed the issue, but the serious expression she wore and the look of fear in her eyes had him rethinking his actions. Quietly, he stepped back.

“I know that,” the commander was saying. “Don’t worry—there’s no way the Kestrel will be escaping this base. We have the finest fortifications, and reinforcements are expected within the hour.”

“Hhhhhmm. We will ssseeee, commander.” 

* * *


End file.
